Videos From Me To You
by iDonutCarrotAll
Summary: Amu has a crush on an online singer who goes by the name of MidnightShadowCat. Ikuto has a crush on an online singer who goes by the name of StrawberryKitty. Two teens, with an interest for music, are linked with a red string. They are infatuated by each other, unknowingly. But who's trying to get them together?
1. Singing Surprise

Well... First Story :) You know that feeling...

**"I WONDER WHAT OTHERS WILL THINK D:"**

I've decided to right one because I felt bored and its almost the holidays... So why not? :}D

OK! HERE I GO!

**BTW: I do not own Shugo Chara o3o**

...

Amu, Rima, Yaya and Utau quickly ran into the school gates. "Hurry! We're gonna be late!" Amu shouted, clearly outrunning the others. They were almost through the gates when, as expected, the bell rang. Before the bell died down, all three girls bolted through the gates before they closed as if their lives depended on it.

Only one problem... The gap was small... Quickly, Amu pushed everyone else through the gate and jumped over the gate like it was no big deal. Everyone in school thought Amu wasn't all that great at athletics but because she didnt want to be noticed, what else would she do? Fake it...

As soon as they got into the school, they all dashed off to class.

...

Amu POV:

"Hmmm... I wonder if he's posted any new videos lately..." Ihe thought aloud to herself while taking out her phone. I scrolled down to check for any new videos created by the MeTube account name **(yes... no creativity whatsoever)**:

_MidnightShadowCat_

Surely enough, there it was. A new video. His profile was always full of songs he'd written and his voice was so s-, i mean, cool. His friends performed it with him, obviously, but something about them sounded so... Intriguing...

I do the same thing too... Actually, he was my inspiration. I started because of him... It looked so fun and it actually is... Rima, Yaya, Utau and I always write songs whenever we feel emotional. It helps stress. What am I thinking...?

I think I'll watch this during recess...

...

Ikuto's POV:

I finished editing the song. Phew... 2 weeks of editing... GONE! Thank the lord... Man, I need to tell Kukai to tune his guitar. Anymore of this and he's going to have to go repair it. I packed away my laptop and settled in for class. I wonder if _StrawberryKitty_ will comment again. Her comments seem so encouraging and I even saw her songs. They were pretty cool. I'll go check her profile for more songs later.

...

~ RECESS ~

Amu POV:

"ARRRGGHHHH! Why is maths so hard for Yaya?" Yaya complained to Utau, probably the smartest in our group. I didn't want her to answer because the answer was always the same...

"It's because you don't study, _sweetie._" She strung out the 'sweetie' in a sinister way. I backed away slightly. "YAYA DOES TOO! It's just that watching Amu-chii's songwriting is so fun!" she said. I sweatdropped. Yaya was always looking at me writing songs, it was kinda annoying at first but I guess you get used to it...

"..." Rima was mumbling something but I didnt really make out what she was saying until Yaya interupted.

"Rima-tan, what was that?" she questioned with a puppy face.

Rima shrugged. "You should've listened but I guess I could tell you..." she said. "Amu writes songs because of someone's inspiration."

"THAT REMINDS ME! THANKS RIMA!" I shouted, quickly running to the back of the building to check the new song.

One Thing (One Direction) **- DO NOT OWN (its supposed to be his song k?)**

Ikuto POV-

We're In Love (Maribelle Anes) - **DO NOT OWN (It's HERRR song for now)**

Her voice was so warm and comforting. Pfft, not to mention her friend,with the apparent username of _SingingStar_ could actually play the instruments well and not let it get out of tune so easily. This song sounded a little hopeful. I mean, she barely knows this guy and she's in love. Maybe I've got my chances... I smirked

wait... WTF What am I THINKING?

Then Kukai, Nagihiko and Kairi came out of the canteen line. I sometimes wonder why they don't bring their own lunch... I mean SERIOUSLY! Utau makes me my lunch everyday! I'm sure Kairi and Nagihiko can cook and Kukai's got so many brothers.

WAIT! UTAU! I looked at the video again and realised one of the girl on the ukelele looked kind of like Utau but had black hair and blue eyes instead. Must be my imagination.

"YO! Ikuto! Any ideas on a new song?" Kukai cheered.

"Nah, cant be bothered but I'll try," I lied. Kairi noticed and i quickly glared at him before he could say anything. I couldn't afford to have my idea put together and then crumble because I couldn't make lyrics for them because Ikuto always suceeds and gets what he wants. I smirked mentally to myself.

...

Utau's POV:

"DAMN! I forgot my phone! Amu, can I borrow yours?" I asked Amu as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Uhhh... sure? Why do you need it? Calling anyone special...?" She nudged me, passing over her phone.

"Kinda... Does mum count?" I asked giving her an innocent face while taking the phone and walking away.

"PSHHH! You know what I meant!" She said in a humorously serious way. I stopped in my tracks and bursted out in laughter. Amu always had the funniest angry face I've seen.

Yaya sat there clueless while Rima held in her laughter before howling out a really loud laugh. Luckily, no one was paying attention. I walked away once again.

I was looking through Amu's phone and mind me, this is the first time EVER for me to forget my phone. Probably because I had too much fun practicing my ukelele for Amu's song. The song was pretty interesting. I wonder who it was for... Then, I hit MeTube and looked at her history. There were a lot of videos in her history but what hit me was that all the videos had the same creator:

_MidnightShadowCat_

I checked his video and almost dropped her phone. T-The guy was my brother. Ikuto! That perverted bastard! He's gonna die when I g- wait... Should I tell Amu? I think I should. She seems desperate to meet him. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?

I quickly called my mum to ask her when she was coming back tonight for dinner so I knew how much to make for no leftovers. Boy, was Amu gonna be happy...

...

So... What did you think? =3= Horrible right? :L /le shot

First story is failing o3o I need suggestions on what shall happen next ;)

And **AGAIN:**

**I do not own ANYTHING except make belief names ._.**


	2. And They Met

Okay... Here goes another chapter :D

I hope people can give suggestions on what will happen next because I'm kinda more of the person who makes the story as it goes... hehehe...

**BTW I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HERE (except make belief names and OCs if I can bother making one)**

...

**Amu POV-**

Utau ran towards us with a huge grin. "Amu! Rima! Yaya! You're all coming to my place tonight. We're having a sleep over," she winked at us also giving me back my phone in the process.

"W-What?" I stuttered. I knew she was up to something. She never invited us to her place and when we tried going over, she'd make up excuses about going out or being sick. One or the other, we would always end up not going.

This was definitely suspicious.

"Wait... Utau, don't you have an older brother?" asked Rima.

She was always so well-informed about almost everything about the rest of us that it sometimes ticked me off. Like the fact she was the only person out of our entire friendship group that knew about _MidnightShadowCat._

Okay, initially, it was embarrassing but, hey, at least I found out she liked his friend _DanceDunk_.

"Yeah, all the more reason for you to go there," she giggled. Okay... I reckon Utau's lost it. I'd never seen her like this often and when she does, it's kinda suspicious... You know what I mean?

**Kukai's POV-**

"Hey Ikuto!" I yelled across the lunch area. I think I'm gonna ask him again...

He walked over to me. "What?" Ikuto said in a dull and emotionless voice. "If it's that question, the answer is no."

I blushed. "Hey come on... I'll do anything! Just let me see," I complained. "She's probably really pretty. It's not like she's yours or anything, right?"

"No, she isn't mine but she isnt yours either," Ikuto said unamused. "She's my sister."

"Then..." I continued, "You wouldn't mind this going around your sister's middle school would you?" I chirped, pulling out my best friend's photoshopped picture of him and the so called 'girl-of-his-dream'. I knew he was in love with her but man, he didn't even know the chick and he's still crazily in love with her.

"Y-You wouldn't!" Ikuto squeeked. This was getting too funny. The famous Ikuto Tsukiyomi of Seiyo Academy High School was actually a normal human who could overreact!

"Oh yes I would," I chimed. Inside, I was just bursting out in laughter but I had to pull this off. From all the rumours I've heard, Tsukiyomi Utau was a nerd.

"Fine, you win. You can come to my place for the night. Just... Only on one condition. You bring Kairi and Nagi with you," he said in a cold voice that could pretty much send chills down even the bravest of people.

"You got it!" I exclaimed excitedly. Checking out the most popular guy's sister who's a nerd might be a sight to see...

**Amu's POV-**

I put my phone in my pocket and started walking to Utau's house. It took almost forever. Who knew locating houses was that difficult.

When I got there, I noticed three cars parked outside the house but couldn't be bothered thinking whom they belonged to. I rang the doorbell. Rima answered the door.

"AMU! YOU'RE LATE!" She screeched with a tint of pink in her cheeks.

"Hehehe... I kinda got lost..." I explained, wondering why her cheeks were pink.

"Yeah... I mean, it's Amu isn't it? Probably can't even read a street directory," Utau joked as she walked from what I thought was the kitchen. "By the way, my brother's upstairs with his mates. Go greet them if you want," she said with a little glint in her eyes. This made Rima's cheeks go red.

"I-I think you should, too... I mean, you never know, you might even know some of them. Oh, and Yaya said she had to take care of her brother so she's not coming today," Rima said.

"Typical Yaya... and... you people are suspicious..." I said as I made my way up the flight of stairs.

**Ikuto's POV-**

Damn, how did I get myself into this mess? Kukai's been going non-stop about how 'hot' my sister is and Nagihiko was going on about how he had to diss a friend to get here. If he didn't want to come, then DON'T!

"DAMN! How can they say your sister is a nerd? She's so damn hot!" exclaimed Kukai for the millionth time.

Just as he finished his sentence, a cute looking girl came walking up the stairs. Her hair was bubblegum pink and her eyes were like honey. I'm pretty sure my sister's friends were all nerds but where did she come from?

Even weirder, she looked really familiar... Too familiar

**Amu's POV-**

As I reached the top of the stairs, I felt something shoot me straight through the chest like a bow and arrow. My cheeks went bright red and I almost died of embarrassment. It was him...

It was _MidnightShadowCat_...

...

WOOOOO! Chapter complete... Sorry I have a lot of assessments and stuff so my updates are like once every week ._.  
>And well if you didn't know, there's two writers for this story...<br>**Rumi and Hotori :)**  
>We shall all rest tomorrow... or maybe not...<br>**Rumi-** ZOMG MY BIRTHDAY ON MONDAY * A *  
>le so excited  
><strong>Hotori-<strong> All the credit of this chapter to Rumi because I was being a lazy ass today ;)  
><strong>AND AGAIN:<br>WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR OUR RANDOM NAMES AND OCs  
><strong>Think of a continuation because we write from reviews ._.  
>If theres no feedback, this story may go haywire...<br>**Rumi-** BLAME HOTORI FOR IT!  
><strong>Hotori-<strong> Sorry if this chapter was short, Rumi had tuition and I was too lazy to add more ideas.  
><strong>Rumi-<strong> PMS ._.  
><strong>Hotori- <strong>Shuttup midget!


	3. Not A Good Idea

Rumi: Okay... I may recruit a new friend because Hotori's on HOLIDAYS!  
>This is why this chapter was so delayed... Sorry for the inconvenience!<br>REMEMBER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANYTHING

...

Utau POV-  
>"Hey..." Rima said suspiciously, "Is this the reason why you invited us all over?"<p>

I gave her an innocent smile. "Now, why would I do that?"

"Because, you've done worse..." she answered.

It was true, but this was a different story. I only pulled down the guy's pants so that I could get people to see his embarrassing boxers. No harm done. I think... Well, except for the fact he cried and went running home.

"She'll thank me someday," I said with a smile.

Rima didn't look convinced...

Amu POV-  
>I stood there in shock. W-Why was he here?<br>T-This... Doesn't make sense... He's here at my friend's house sitting with his other group members.

Then it hit me... Utau had a brother.

Wait... Which one's her brother?

Unanswered questions kept ringing through my head until everything went blank. I felt myself drop to the ground but I felt too weak to pick myself up.

The last thing I could remember was a warm embrace and a blue blur.

Ikuto POV-  
>The girl looked shocked. She didn't move an inch but then, I saw the beauty drop to the ground. What was going on? Was she ill?<p>

Before I could think, I lunged out to catch her before she could hit the floor.

Kukai POV-  
>Uhh... What just happened...?<p>

A pretty girl walks up the stairs, stares at us for a while then drops to the floor? What is this? A cliche event from a manga?

And I've gotta say, Ikuto seemed pretty attracted to her, and that means something. He's never into girls. Even the prettiest of them. How can he do this to 'Strawberry'?

There was a moment of silence until Ikuto broke it.

"Guys, wait for me and DON'T touch anything!" he said, glaring at me. Then he walked away in the direction of his room.

We all nodded. Me? Not so much.

The girl, from what I could see, was totally unconcious. I wonder what happened...

Ikuto POV-

DAMN! Why did I do that? I went into my room and placed her on the bed. I sat by her side and stared at her.

She looked so familiar but where have I seen her before...?

I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to think...

I was going mad. I'm pretty sure I've never seen her before. It was just something about her seemed so... familiar...

God... Kill me. I think I'm losing it...

Then I felt something tug on my shirt. I looked down. only finding the girl grabbing my shirt like it was her lifeline. She was so cu- No, nevermind...

I leaned foreward towards her face...

Rima POV-

"Hey, Utau, don't you think Amu's taking a while?" I questioned, "It's not like her to dawdle."

"Calm down, she'll be fine. I'm sure of it," she replied but then, she stopped cooking and walked towards the staircase. "However, I'd like to see what happened."

"W-Wait! Utau!" I wailed. I quickly switched the stove off so nothing burnt and ran after her.

When I reached the top, I couldn't help but laugh. A boy, slightly older than us, was flirting with Utau. Oh dear God, help me.

"W-What are you laughing at?" Utau stuttered, glaring at me.

"I guess siblings are a little alike," the boy said with a wink. "The name's Kukai. Nice to meet you, Utau."

A boy with long flowing purple hair walked towards him. I flushed. It was him.

DanceDunk

"Why are you so red?" Utau asked with a smirk.

"N-No reason!" I shouted.

This was going to be a long night...

Nagihiko POV-  
>Wow... Ikuto always told us his sister was a nerd. Never said anything about a pretty girl with pretty and cute friends.<p>

I've gotta say, the blondie was pretty cute. Her hair was gorgeous and she was fair, like a doll. I don't think I've ever seen a girl quite that adorable.

It had always been a secret that I was interested in cute girls because people often mistakened me for a woman. Annoying, right?

Her cheeks had a tint of pink in them. It was really cute so I tried to talk to her.

"Hey, shorty," I said, trying to sound cool. I kind of blew it. Why? Well, the blush was now off her face and she seemed annoyed.

"Well hello, crossdresser-san," she said to me in a cold voice. Shit, now I reckon she hates me.

"Hey, are you looking for the pretty girl that fell on the staircase?" asked Kukai, as clueless as ever.

"SHE WHAT?" Utau and the blonde girl shouted in unison.

Kukai... You lifesaver... If that conversation got any further, who knows what would've happened.

"Yeah... Ikuto took her to his room..." I continued.

"W-What?" the cute girl said quietly. She looked so worried.

Utau got really angry. She stormed towards Ikuto's room and opened the door.

...

So then again... I am thinking of getting new recruits... Someone that I actually know... hahahah XD

REMEMBER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANYTHING


	4. Suspicion? Never!

Ikuto POV-  
>I leaned down towards her face but...<p>

I couldn't do it. I barely knew her!

"I hope you wake up soon," I whispered into her ear.

Then, the door swung open.

Utau POV-

I swung the door opened only to find one of my best friends on a bed with my brother about to kiss her.

As soon as I saw them, I screamed and everyone, I mean EVERYONE rushed in.

"Utau?" Ikuto exclaimed. Then realising his position with Amu, he continued, "This is all a misunderstanding!"

"W-What are you doing?" I stuttered loudly.

"She fainted so I brought her in here!" he explained quickly.

"Doesn't give you permission to attack her," Rima chimed in.

"I swear I didnt touch her!" My brother yelled.

I saw something twitch. Amu.

Swiftly, I grabbed Rima and ran to her side, pushing my dear brother onto the floor.

"Amu! Are you alright?" I asked.

"Mmmm... I feel so groggy..." she said.

"What happened?" Rima tried to ask.

"A little shock. That's all," she said, glaring in my direction. Then she said, "So this is why you were being so suspicious..."

"Ehehehehe... Yeah," was all I said.

"DON'T GET US WORRIED LIKE THAT EVER!" Rima yelled.

"Hahahaha, promise," Amu laughed. Then she whispered, "But what's up with HIM?" pointing at my brother.

"What?" Ikuto asked.

~ Next Day ~

Amu POV-

It was Sunday and I decided on a new song... I started to write down some lyrics and before noon, I finished, somehow... I called Yaya over to help me mix and create the music since, I'm not the best at it and everyone else was already there... Luckily, Ikuto was out for the day along with his friends...

Day By Day - Park Ji Yeon (Its a translation and a rearrangement so... it shouldnt count)

I have an old dream  
>That we could meet someday<br>But I'm always at the same place  
>Drenching my cheeks with unsure tears<p>

When the day pass by  
>I get lost in the wind<br>I'm afraid my dreams will disappear

A long time ago, in my diary  
>Just as I promised,<br>I hoped you wouldn't get tired as time passed.

Today, I dream and see  
>Myself smiling much more<br>I hope that I will find you some day  
>I will wait until the day it happens<p>

When the days pass by  
>It come with the wind<br>My dream fills me up

A long time ago,  
>Just as I promised<br>I hoped you wouldn't get tired as time passed.

There's a lot of shaking  
>And crying, but<p>

When the days pass by,  
>It comes with the wind<br>My dream fills me up

A long time ago,  
>Just as I promised<br>I hoped you wouldn't get tired as time passed.

Finished. To be honest, It sounded pretty good. Then Utau said, "Why is it that you want to meet 'him' if you've already SEEN him?"

"So I don't get suspected?" I asked, thinking it was obvious.

Sometimes, I feel smarter than Utau. Still, I didn't want Ikuto to know HE was my inspiration. It would be kind of awkward and embarrassing... ya know?

But I feel bad... I was basically lying to the person I admired a lot. How was this supposed to turn out this way?

NO! I can't think this way, It wasn't right, I was doing what I thought was right. That's all that matters... right?

I just hoped he knew who StrawberryKitty was... That's all that actually really mattered...

"Guys, I think we should hide this from Ikuto... I mean, it would be creepy if someone he didn't know kinda liked him," I explained.

"NO!" Utau screamed, "My brother is such a player... He's secretly lonely! He's never bought a girlfriend home before..."

"All the more reason, Utau," Rima said, "If other girl's didn't get a chance, Amu might not either..."

"Yeahhh! Yaya thinks so too! Amuchi might get heartbroken," Yaya added. That was one of the smartest things Yaya probably ever said. Not that it mattered, but yeah, an achievement.

I just didn't want Ikuto to get onto my case.

I was too afraid of rejection...

...

DONE! GOD! SO MUCH TO DOOOOO :(

HOPE U LIKED IT D: coz I have EVEN LESS time apparently ... I'll try posting another chapter soon... Promise :(

And plus, it's short coz the song was so hard to figure out... hehehehe Sorry...

AND ANYWAYS :D I got a new friend to help me since Hotori somehow quit ._.

AKIRA :D

So now it's Rumi and Akira :)  
>-<p>

If you wanna know where I got it from... might as well join (DO NOT OWN) because those are our usernames XD

:D BUBAII


	5. A Little Too Soon

SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE!  
>Rumi: I'm writing the story with a NEW helper...<br>INTRODUCING... -Drumroll-  
>MISHERU :D<br>Let's begin :D

Ikuto POV-

DAMN! I couldn't think straight... I was going crazy over that Amu girl. Her bubblegum pink hair, her honey golden eyes. I could go on forever. As I walked along the roads of my hometown, I bumped into a young child. She had light brown hair and brown eyes. She was a pretty cute little girl. Then, I realised what I had done, and expected her to cry, but she didn't.

Now that I look at her more closely she looks really similar to Amu except for the hair. "I'm sorry, are you alright?"

She nodded at me. I assumed she was alright, then.

Now that I look at her more closely she looks really similar to Amu except for the hair. "Here I'll walk you home since it's getting dark. Little girls like you shouldn't be walking around at this time, who knows what kind of people are out there."

We walked in silence. It was really awkward and the sun was setting over the horizon as if it was in a rush.

Finally, we reached her house.

"Sir, you can come in if you want," the little girl said.

"I'm fine, it's okay," I responded.

Child's P.O.V

I was just walking around the shops looking at the pretty clothes in the window when suddenly I crashed into someone. I fell on my butt and it hurt really badly but I didn't let the tears fall. Onee-chan would be angry. I looked up and saw a pretty boy. He had midnight blue hair and blue eyes. He's wearing a black school uniform with a violin case slumped over his back. He also had a chocker and a silver cross on his neck. For some reason he also reminds me of a cat. Then he spoke.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" he said.

I nodded my head.

"Here, I'll walk you home since its getting dark. Little girls like you shouldn't be walking around at this time, who knows what kind of people are out there."

Before I got to reply he helped me up and we started walking. It was really awkward though and it was getting really dark. Finally, after walking for who knows how long I'm finally home and it was really dark.

"Sir, you can come in if you want," I asked.

"It's fine," he replied.

"It won't be long. Just until Onee-chan comes back," I insisted.

"Okay, only until then. By the way, what's your name?

My name's Ikuto" he rambled.

"Ami Hinamori, Age 9," I greeted.

~ Amu P.O.V ~

We all left Utau's house and started heading home. I walked to my house but I realised it was getting late. I dashed home as fast as I could. Then, I reached my house... Obviously...

I looked for my keys and went into my house, only to realise my sister's shoes and a much larger one that looked like a man's shoes.

"Ami?" I spoke into the hallway. Okay, this was weird... Ami usually came running down to greet me but this time, she wasn't here. I ran up the stairs and into her room. I then, slowly opened the door only to find my little sister and a familiar looking teenager sitting on the ground, playing a board game.

"I-Ikuto?" I stuttered.

Truthfully, he looked as shocked as me. Then again, I don't look as *adorable* as Ami.

Then, I realised that Ami looked rather confused.

"Onee-chan, do you know Ikuto-nii-chan?" she questioned me.

"He's Utau-nee-chan's brother, Ami," I responded.

She stood there rather shocked. I don't blame her. They look nothing alike. Kinda like Ami and me.

"Uhhh... I'm gonna take a shower," I quickly said before dashing off towards the bathroom.

Ikuto POV-

"Ami, I'm going to be right back, so don't move okay?" I said.

"Uhh... Okay, I guess," she responded.

I stood up and started roaming the house to find Amu, when I came across Amu's room. I guessed it was Amu's room because a sign hung from the door reading: Amu's Room. Smart huh?

I saw a sheet of paper on the floor just at the entrance. I picked it up and read over it. My face turned blank as I looked over the paper once more.

Do not own... ANYTHING but a little hint thats to happen next:  
>Amu meets a new character: Akira and My OC<p>

Misheru: ohhh~ cliffy...  
>Rumi: OMG Misheru XD that was your idea :O<br>Misheru: LOL  
>SO MUCH HOMEWORK! Preparing and did school assessments... Wish us all luck!<br>Next update: When I finish the next chapter lllOTL

Main Crew-  
>Written By: Rumi and Misheru<br>Plot By: Rumi, Akira and Misheru  
>Original Story Plan: Hotori (Retired) and Rumi<br>Editor: Misheru

Yeah. Hotori kinda... poofed... -sad face-


	6. A New But Old Friend

OK! A Quick Update to make up for last time /3

This time, Misheru came up with OC appearance instead of editing and writing.

Other than that, we're good :D

Lets Begin...

DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AGAIN A (except OC)

Recap:  
><em>I saw a sheet of paper on the floor just at the entrance. I picked it up and read over it. My face turned blank as I looked over the paper once more.<em>

It was a manualscript, a music score. Not just any music score. StrawberryKitty's music score. Her song, her lyrics and her style. It wasn't true. I decided to investigate a little more. I first looked through her room, only to find contact lenses and wigs. Then, through her basement, only to find instruments very similar to those in StrawberryKitty's videos.

I decided to pretend I never saw that, like I always do.

I finally found the bathroom. It was at the end of the hallway just before entering the lounge room.

I saw Amu walking out with only a towel on.

"Mmhmm... Not bad, Amu. Not bad at all," I teased.

She blushed. I could tell. I mean, her cheeks went bright red. Who wouldn't notice?

"Pervert!" she yelled, still blushing like a tomato.

"Oh, so I'm a pervert? Who's the one looking at me with a deep blush?" I chuckled.

Her blush deepened ten-folds. She looked so c-

Wait. Come to think of it, I still need to confirm her as StrawberryKitty... But how?

"Urrr, forget I asked. I gotta go. It's getting late, anyways," I said as I walked away. She seemed to look confused in a cute kinda way. Oh god, I am a pervert. I quickly said goodbye to Ami and headed home.

Amu POV-

_Awkwarrddddd..._

As Ikuto left, I got changed and headed to my room however, when I got there, my room was a mess. Then I realised my wigs were out, my contact lenses were exposed and my scores were completely spread out all over the place.

"Oh no," I whispered to myself.

I quickly ran downstairs and ran towards Utau's house, taking a shortcut through town. I was set on looking for Ikuto until I bumped into... a wall?

I looked up to see what it was. It was a girl that had similar facial features as me but instead, had brown hair, bangs with curls at the back and green eyes. She wore a loose shirt with a golden skull on the front and grey capri pants with sneakers. (reference on profile)

"Ummm, you okay? I'm so sorry" she blabbered, sounding as though she didn't know what to do.

"Don't worry... It's okay. I'm okay," I replied thinking it was the right thing to say, which I think was right because she immediately lit up and cheered.

"Okay! So... My name is Arisa Furukawa, age 15," she announced, "Nice to meet ya."

"Amu Hinamori, age 15," I greeted.

We walked around the park for a while, discussing our likes and dislikes. Arisa was always babbling about the sakura trees outside her house as if she'd never seen them before. Then a couple hours later, we went our separate ways.

"Wow, you seem nice. Meet ya around some time, k?" Arisa asked.

"Sounds cool," I said. It was a pity to leave at... WOW! 9:00pm.

I am so dead.

Wait. OMG I forgot to go look for Ikuto!

Ikuto POV-

How did this happen?

I was ultimately losing it.

She wasn't StrawberryKitty.

She was Amu.

The sweet, innocent, angel-like, cute Amuuu.. waiiitttt...

Did I just say cute?

I meant weird. Yeah. Weird.

This was stressing me out. I need to think of something to distract me.

"IKUTO! DINNER'S READY!" my sister, Utau, screamed from the bottom of the stairs.

I didn't reply. I just got up and walked down to eat my dinner. I mean, it was a great way for distracting me.

Food, nap, Sleep?

Perfect distraction!

Utau POV-

This was creepy. Ikuto usually never listens to my calls for dinner. He usually waits until I bring his food into his room. Pitiful brother, indeed.

But TODAY, of all days, he comes into the dining room and SITS at the table. AMAZING!

We both ate in silence because mum was working until late. She needed the money, afterall.

Then the silence was broken by Ikuto's sudden question.

"Oi, Sis... Have you ever liked someone you didn't know and then you think you've found them?" he questioned.

I don't think I have. Oh, wait. I think he means he's found someone he likes. Another surprise. Two in a day, brought to you by Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

"No," I simply replied.

"..." he mumbled. I couldn't make out much but there was one word that made me almost drop my spoon.

_Amu_

Oh God, I was in trouble.

-Next Day-

Unknown POV-

I got ready for school. I was about to get out of the door when I saw a bird fly past.

Moving to a new town is hard but it'll be plenty of fun! Hopefully...

I put on my pair of glasses and tied my hair in two braids.

I hated how people always looked at me at my old school so I decided to pretend to look nerdy. I just hope it works.

(At school)

I walked into my homeroom classroom.

"Everyone, this is Arisa Furukawa. Be nice," the teacher said. I kinda forgot his name. "Furukawa-san, you can sit next to Himamori-san."

"Sensei, the names Hi-Na-Mo-Ri!" I heard a familiar voice exclaim.

I turned around to find familiar pink hair.

"Amu-chan!" I cheered.

"A-Arisa? EHHH?" she screamed looking shocked.

(Lunch)

Amu POV-

"Huh? Arisa?" Utau asked. "You mean, Aririn? From Pre-school?"

...

Like it? :D

Rumi: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR FRIEND ROREN! I totally spazzed out singing happy birthday to her ;)

Akira:Akira roves Roren and rishes her a rery rappy rirfday because I like r's :D AND THAT I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD WITH RUSSIA~

Misheru: -Absent ATM-

**Main Crew:  
><strong>Writer: Rumi  
>Plot: Akira and Rumi<br>OC Planner: Misheru and Rumi  
>Original Idea: Hotori and Rumi<br>...

Rumi: Rumi is dedicated ;) JOKKESSS! Well, I kinda am


	7. Identity Fraud

Recap:  
><em>"Huh? Arisa Furukawa?" Utau asked. "You mean, Aririn? From Pre-school?"<em>

Amu POV-  
>Okay... Weird... I thought Arisa was the "quiet" type, she's seemed so different now. More mature...<p>

"But isn't Aririn in America?" Yaya said, confused.

"Yaya. There's something called transferring back," Rima said, facepalming herself. I dont blame her.

"B-But she was shorter than Yaya before she went to America!" Yaya protested.

"Part of growing up?" I chipped in.

We pretty much spent the whole school day trying to convince Yaya that Arisa 'grew up'. Trust me, it wasn't easy.

After school, we each went our separate way and went home.

"Hey," I heard someone say as they tapped my shoulder.

"EEP!" I squeaked, turning around to see who it was. "ARISA! Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry, girl, but you are just too funny to scare," Arisa said.

Then I remembered what I had to ask her.

"Hey, Arisa? Did you... go to Jack and Jill Pre-school?" I asked.

The question just shocked her. "How did you know?"

"And perhaps, you knew... Yaya, Uta-chan, Riitan and Amuchi?" I questioned.

"Pfft, they were the bestest friends e- wait... you didn't answer my question," Arisa said.

"Wellll... Amuchi, reporting for duty!" I said grinning.

"OH MY GOD? SERIOUSLY?" Arisa responded, rather loudly.

"Uh... Yes?" I said, unsure of what to say.

"You sure have a totally different personality," she stated.

"Like you're one to talk," I snapped back. "You're entirely different. Your personality, your style, oh, I remember you in that pink frilly dress and your shy personality."

"Lady, I remember that blanket you took around with you for most of the time," Arisa said to me.

I flushed. The conversation went on for... pretty much until the party pooper dropped by.

Ikuto POV-

I walked to the park, hoping to take a nap in a tree. That's when I spotted a breeze of pink and black hair whip past me.

Pink hair? Amu...

I didn't want to run into her after what happened the other day. It just seemed so... unreal.

I started climbing my favourite tree to take a nap, but I guess she noticed me but pretended not to. Can't blame her, she probably thinks I'm a stalker...

Arisa POV-

Okay... Amu keeps glancing over at a guy... Just who is he?

"Amu, what are you staring at?" I asked.

"Nothing!" she replied sharply.

Weird... She seemed to look at him with a worried look as if she was scared of him. Why though... He looked pretty decent compared to the guys at my old school...

Amu POV-

W-Why was he here?

Arisa asked me what I was staring at. Obviously, I didn't tell.

"A-Arisa, we should go..." I said trying to hide my fear.

"Come on, Amu! What's going on...?" Arisa questioned.

"I Then an idea popped in my head. "Hey, Arisa... Do you remember your first day back and people mistakened you for me?"

"Yeahhhh..." she replied, unsure of what the answer was. "What of it?"

"I need you to take my place..." I said slowly, before pointing at a tree. "You see that guy over there? I like him but I think he suspects me of stalking him or me being a specific MeTube artist..."

"So, you want me to drive the suspicion from you and to direct it on me? Making you seem like an innocent person?" she asked, reading my mind.

"Something like that," I explained. "I just need time to try and figure a way to tell it to him straight and Utau was up to something. It was like she realised her brother kinda knew me. I could see it in his blue, gorgeous, d- You know what I mean." I flushed.

"Whatever you say, girl, but don't cry when this doesn't go the way you want it to, ok?" She asked.

Honestly, I hated her for those kinds of things. Ever since we were kids, she'd always say things like that. Mysterious things... But still, she's willing to do this for me...

What do I have to lose?

No one really made a comment e A e  
>Rumi: Misheru and Akira were both absent at this time o A o<p>

The Crew:  
>Akira- Story planner<br>Misheru- Helps with anything  
>Rumi- story writer<br>HOPE YOU LIKED IT :D  
>I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT STORY ITSELF AND OC.<p> 


	8. Sister Interrogation

Announcement:  
>I am starting a new Fanfic! It's called: <em>Vampire Project<em>.

_Utau, as a young girl, was taken from the Village of Blood to be the Hinamori family's test subject as she possessed unlimited power. Little do the villagers know about their plans and what is in store for them. After 16 years of constant experimenting, the test was complete. Informing Ikuto, Utau's biological brother, and Amu, the heir of the Hinamori family and Utau's foster sister, about her transformation, they are to teach her to live a normal life but by living off the blood of animals. Not as easy as it sounds…_

Well… We haven't been updating a lot because of assessments  
>Let's get down to business<p>

Arisa POV-

I honestly don't know what to do. If she found out what the future held and what I was capable of, would she still trust me? That's right. That was why I moved out of town in the first place. Some boy found out my abilities and I moved out immediately. Some people back at my previous home called me a monster, others tried to use me. It was only Amu that reached out to me.

"Arisa!" Amu yelled. "Are you listening to me?"

I must have spaced out.

Amu should never be able to find out about what I am…

A Yoken… (Forseeing)

Amu POV-

Why did she space out? Is she worried about her position?

I kinda feel guilty now… Damn, I wish I were more honest with myself…

I could n-

I felt a shiver run down my spine… Is someone staring at me?

A blue blur walked in front of me. Could it be?

Yup… The one and only…

Ikuto.

He stood tentatively infront of me and Arisa. He opened his mouth to speak. "I-"

He was cut off by Arisa. "Amuchi! Let's go get music supplies! I need them for that video I'm creating," she said calmly. Her personality suddenly switched from cool to… cute?

Ikuto stood there shocked as we ran towards the music store…

I could just hear him say some words before we left.

"So it's not her…"

I wonder what he meant…

Ikuto POV-

And yet I was so sure… That made sense though… Arisa and Amu looked pretty similar. It's natural to think that they're the same person.

It shocked me to find out that Amu wasn't the girl I was searching for. It shocked me more to find out that Arisa, a girl I hadn't seen around often, be the one I kept looking for… Just what's going on…?

I think I might ask my sister for this one.

When I got home, I ran to my sister's room. Honestly, I hated going in there… She always had textbooks everywhere. I could never get in without being bothered to move everything. Hey, I'm lazy don't judge me…

I moved everything out of the way and the heap soon revealed my nerdy sister with her glasses and braided hair.

"Oi! Utau! Do you have a mo-"

Her mobile blinked: 1 New Message(s)

She took her phone and looked at the text. I peered over her shoulder to see what it was about.

_From Amu Hinamori  
>If he asks you anything, go with the flow <em>

Who was "he"? They are so in for it… If they go close as to touch m- Meh, then again, who would w- I take that back… Kukai…

After reading, she turned to me.

"What do you want, _Onii-chan_?" she said, dragging out the 'Onii-chan." It had been ages since she called me that. How nostalgic…

"Uhh... Utau, do you know that girl… Arisa?" I aked.

Uhh… Yeah. Why did you ask? We all used to be friends with her a while back. She recently came back," she answered.

"Well, you know that girl with the voice of an angel?"

There was a moment of silence. She looked shocked. "Y-yes."

Hmm… So my sister knew her too. Wait. So that means that Utau would know about who StrawberryKitty might be?

"Utau… Is there something you're not telling me?" I asked curiously.

"Uhh… Nothing. Like they say, curiosity killed the cat," she replied.

Suspicious, much? She never said those things to me. It was usually: "Whatever" or "Why do you care." I decided to ask her one question in particular…

"Where does Arisa live?" I asked.

Everyone was on a short notice hiatus… Yes, that's how retarded we are. Hiatus for our lovely holiday and exams. How depressing /3

Anyhow, we're back!

Rumi: -cried at flames-

Random person #1: … Weakling…

DISCLAIMER:  
>We do not own ANY materials of this fanfiction!<p>

May as well say it now but, REVIEWS ARE LOVED 3 Just… Keep the flaming to a minimum… Rumi cried herself to sleep!


	9. God, She's Dense

**One Note: The OC is a mockery of my friend… She's always bored… so I thought, if she came across this somewhere along the road, she'd aim to kill me and NOT be bored o 3o  
><strong>So don't judge her… I simply put her in there for the fun of teasing her :U

**ANNNDDDD Special Announcement-  
><strong>Misheru and partners in crime, Da and Roren, is planning to assassinate Rumi. Reason being: "Misheru and Adley are so cute together."  
>Don't kill me Misheru o u o<p>

And as for Akira, she's been dancing to Gangnam Style (LISTEN TO IT IF YOU HAVENT!) And prepare to laugh…

Arisa POV-

I wonder if Amu is okay with it… It's kinda obvious that Ikuto likes her. I can't believe she made me do this. I agreed but I think I need to reconsider. It's all a matter of time before she's officially heartbroken. I looked out the window of my house only to see a, perhaps, ugly(?) cat sitting on my porch. Not just any cat… Tsukiyomi Ikuto: the man of Amu's dreams. I could tell the person that told him my address was Utau.

"Yo," was all he said.

"Get off my porch. Amu's gonna get sad," I said.

"What do you know?"

"Hmm… Tsukiyomi Ikuto, 18, got no life as far as I'm concerned, has an obsession over 'StrawberryKitty' and is like a cat. Good enough for you?" I stated.

He had a tint of pink in his cheeks.

"So I was accurate, huh? About StrawberryKitty?" I teased.

"What do you know?" he repeated.

"Pretty much everything about that girl when she was a child," I said plainly.

"Pfft, as if. You probably don't even know the chick."

"Wanna bet?"

"Totally. What's her favourite colour?"

"Pink."

"Wait… What?"

"Pink. She acts all cool and stuff but, it's pink for sure."

"Fine… Then, what's her name?"

There was a slight pause. "I-I can't say…"

"What do you mean?"

"I promised I wouldn't tell."

"You said you knew, though…"

"I-I do! It's just…"

"It's just what?"

"Fine, her name is…"

The doorbell rang. I got up and scrambled to the door as fast as I could, Ikuto following my trail. The person I least wanted here showed up.

Hinamori Amu

Why of all times, did it have to be now?

She looked shocked having to see Ikuto and I standing side by side in my house. In fact, she looked petrified.

"I-I can explain," I stuttered, "H-He came here to as-"

"I don't care… Have fun you two," bangs covered her eyes. Then, the creepiest thing happened. She smiled and ran away.

"Hinamori Amu… that's her name," I murmured to Ikuto. "Isn't this the moment where you run after her?"

He stood there for moments trying to process what I had just said and then, bolted out of the door with great speed as though he were light, itself.

"I hope things work out between those two," I said as I prayed to God.

Amu POV-

They were together. That's all I cared about right then and there. She betrayed me. Why? She was my friend. One of my bestest friends since childhood. What was this feeling?

I ran towards the place I usually cried to myself: the park. Just as I got close to my sanctuary, I felt someone grip onto my arm and pull me back. I turned my head to see who the mysterious person was. It was none other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"What do you want?" I asked with a cold tone while smiling.

I could swear I saw him shudder. "I've come after you… Isn't it obvious?" he said.

"No. Not as far as I could see while you were with Arisa. You two look good together," I said while lowering my gaze onto the ground below.

He said nothing. I couldn't hold it in anymore. My eyes swelled with tears. Biting my lips to hold them back, I felt something warm on my cheeks. Not tears, a gentle touch. I didn't dare to look up.

"It's not what you thought," he said calmly.

Without thinking I looked up, eyes widened. What did he mean?

"I went there to ask her something. Something about a person I'm looking for. I know they live close to here," he explained, "It's just that I've been looking for this person since… I dunno… Forever…"

I felt a throbbing pain in my chest as I heard the last sentence. I could see his cheeks hint a sign of pink. I felt a little jealous even though I wasn't sure who it was. It seemed like Ikuto really liked having this person around…

_I shouldn't be jealous. I don't even know if this person is even a GIRL but then again, he could be gay…_

So I decided to ask. "You got any idea where they are now?"

"Yup, but I shouldn't tell them. They seem to hate me. I mean, she even called me a pervert," he exclaimed.

I realised what he said: 'she' meaning this person was a girl. My heart clenched as I began to stand up.

"I think I should go…"

"Why?" he asked looking innocent.

"I feel a little sick." It wasn't a lie but even if it was, I just wanted to get away and cry to myself.

"I'll walk you home," he offered.

"I'm okay. It's not far. See ya," I declined as I walked away from the park.

Ikuto POV-

I don't get girls, Amu especially. She was so dense. She was the only girl that ever called me a pervert. Then again, she's only known me for a while and we don't talk much…

I decided to call my sister… She needed to help me on this.

I dialled my sister's cell phone (I feel American ; u ;) and she picked up.

"This is Utau Tsukiyomi speaking."

"Hey Utau, this is your brother. I need your help."

How was it? I know… A little dramatic… And… OCC but still…

I TRIED! CAPITAL T-R-I-E-D! to make this longer…

I know, It sounds redonkulous!

Well, from now on, I shall not ask anyone for help on this fanfic… o u o

**Special Thanks To All Those Who Reviewed:** (Sorry I forgot to do this earlie Let's just say I'm stupid /thumbs up)  
><strong>Amu Joker<br>cuppycakelol  
>bluefire321<br>Olivia the rat  
>xxXRukiaXxx<br>KUKAIxAMU (pfft why u reading Amuto fanfics? :U /shotdead)  
>WordsThatKill (Your name is a good flaming name e u e)<br>physcokitten  
>XxChopSueyxX (e A e lol man, go away :U)<br>LyraHikaru  
>Amorous Rose<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING from this fanfic… Only appearance of O Name, I do not own :U**


	10. Amusement at the Amusement Park

**RUMI IS GOING SOLO~**

**Anyhow, I will try to write as many chapters in this holiday as possible.**

**R&R Please.**

**Disclaimer: Ruuruu does not own any of the content inside this fic unless they are OCs and weird stuff…**

Utau POV-

I put down the phone, as silence embraced me.

_OMG. Is he crazy? I don't wanna trick my friend. Wait… Does he know?_

I was in a state of panic. I was literally banging my head on my desk, searching for the answers to my own question. Okay, not the first question because it was obvious, but the second one.

Right on cue, as if it were planned, Arisa sent me a text.

_I didn't know what to do. Amu ran out, thinking I was with your bro… in 'that' way. Ew gross._

_Anyways, he knows. Slip of the tongue?_

_~ Love Arisa._

Uh huh, that was totally good news. Hint: Sarcasm.

_Wait…_

I started texting Arisa… She wasn't exactly clear about what Ikuto knew…

_To my little blabbermouth,_

_How much does Ikuto know? Amu liking him or Amu is his dream girl?_

_Utau._

Almost instantly, I got a text back almost immediately:

_Maybe and yes._

_He might know Amu likes him unless he is really dense and… yes, he knows Amu is his kitten ;)_

_~ Love Arisa._

I nodded in approval. Time to get Ikuto's plan into action! Even if that meant that I have to lie to her…

I called Amu.

**-Phone Call-**

Amu- Hey Utau.

Utau- Hey MuMu!

Amu- I told you not to call me that. You make my name sound worse than it should.

Utau- Pshh. Yeah, whatever. Well… I called you because I wanna go to the amusement park with you, Rima and Yaya, tomorrow. No nerd, just in case people from school go. We'll get harassed all year!

Amu- True. Remember last time?

Utau- Yeah, totally. The guy that caught us going to the Christmas party in 'Nerd'… I don't wanna repeat that again… Anyway, you going?

Amu- Count me in!

Utau- YAY! *whispers* Sorry… *Hangs up*

Amu POV-

_What was that last bit about? Sorry?_

I scratched my head.

_Oh well._

**The Next Day ~ Still Amu POV**

I sat outside the amusement park, waiting for Utau, Rima and Yaya to show up.

_That's strange… Rima's never late to anything… Then again, if she had to pick up Yaya, that's a different story._

I heard a familiar voice call out to me.

"Hey kitty, lost are we?"

Yup, definitely Ikuto and his se- I mean, unique voice.

I turned around. "For your information, I'm perfectly fine. I'm just wai-"

Then my phone rang.

Caller ID: _Utau  
><em>**(BOLD is for phone convo)**

**Amu: OH GOD! Where are you guys?**

I could see Ikuto smirking from the corner of my eye.

**Utau: I'm so sorry. I've forgot that I had arrangements with Souma. You know…**

**Amu: Urgh. I know you're hung up on the guy but seriously… What about the others?**

**Utau: No can do, girl. Rima's desperate to go to that gag performance and Nagi promised to go with her. As for Yaya, chomping on sweets and babysitting her brother with Kairi…**

**Amu: Who are those 2 people again?**

**Utau: My brother's friends…**

**Amu: Riiiiggghhtt… Gotcha… By the way, I bumped into your brother. He's right here. Say 'Hi', Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: Uh… Hi?**

**Utau: Great! So why don't you go with him… and remember, full recount of what happens, you know… Oh! And lots of pictures.**

I blushed at this…

**Amu: F-Fine…**

**Utau: Cya, tomato.**

**Amu: H-how did you-**

**Utau: *hangs up***

"Umm… Ikuto… what were you doing here, anyways?" I asked.

"Just passing by when I saw a poor little stranded kitten," he replied rather slyly.

I chose to ignore his outburst.

"Umm… do you mind going with me… Utau and the girls are busy… and I don't like it by myself…" I rambled on.

"Oh. Like a date?" he winked at me.

I blushed 50 shades of… red. **(LOL wtf was I gonna type)**

"PERVERT! No way!" Then, I whispered quietly, "Maybe…"

He seemed to hear me. "Hmm? I see how it is. Fine, I'll go with you."

"Really?!" I brightened up, "Yay!"

Ikuto visibly raised his eyebrows and of course…

I blushed.

Ikuto POV:

I honestly don't know what's going on in this kid's mind. She was all blushy wushy **(LOL. Hime's term)** and now, she's going on practically every ride she sees.

"Hey, Ikuto~!" I flinched at the tone.

"Yes?" I said cautiously as I turned.

"Can we go on that?" she asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure," I couldn't help giving into that look… but I regretted my decision as soon as I saw the ride. "Teacups? What are you, five? It's like you've never been to an amusement park before."

She hung her head low, bangs over her eyes. Looks like I hit a bullseye.

"You haven't, have you?" I felt guilty, thinking about how many times I had gone during my lifetime.

She shook her head.

"Okay. Let's go!" I exclaimed, trying to sound enthusiastic.

She looked up at me and gave me a smile. Not just any smile, but a smile that could melt pretty much any guy's heart – mine included.

We climbed into the small teacup and believe me, it wasn't just small… it was cramped.

"So… Umm… Thanks for today… I really appreciate it," she said, looking towards the sky with a fairy noticeable blush.

I laughed. "Sure. Anytime, kitten."

Minutes later, the ride ended. And boy, did I have a hard time getting out.

"A little help, here?" I whimpered.

She laughed while pulling me out. "Ikuto, I think you need to lose some weight."

"Hey! I lift," I retorted confidently, as I got out… finally.

-Time Lapse-

I had one of the best days of my life. The rest of the day, we talked, played a couple of games and went on some rides. As for prizes, we split them 50-50.

I walked her home, since it pretty late.

"Thanks, Ikuto. I cannot thank you enough for today!" she looked overjoyed. Then I had an idea.

"Then… You can say thank you by going out with me tomorrow," I winked at her.

And, again. Blushy Wushy Amu takes the stage. "T-That's okay with me," she stammered.

"I'll pick you up at… 11, tomorrow," I smiled at her. "Be sure to be awake."

She giggled. "Yeah, yeah. I will."

"Well, goodnight, strawberry."

"Night, Ikuto," she hugged me.

Then realising what she did, she quickly pulled back and ran into her house.

I felt my cheeks get hot. What is this strange feeling?

**Amu POV-**

I ran into the house and up the stairs.

"Is everything alright, honey?" my mother called from downstairs.

"YEAH!" I shouted back.

I slammed my bedroom door shut, behind me and slid my back down the door, burying my head into my knees.

_What did I just do? Gyahhh._

As soon as I calmed down, I went to take a shower…

_Maybe a shower will cool me off…_

**So how was it? I am now alone in this fic because a little out there with everyone on holidays. Sorry I haven't updated, I was really busy doing stuff. Waiting for Ragnarok Online 2 to come out OTL**

**Anyways, the other fic I'm working on is still in progress. No time to spare~**

**This fic is only a tad longer. 100-200 words? But that's all. Sorry about that.**

**I've been fangirl-ing over Sword Art Online way too much. So thanks for staying to read this.**

**R&R please~**

**PS. I dedicate the term Blushy Wushy to my friend Hime and her boyfriend, Noc. **


End file.
